


Will Watching: Nico's Favorite Pastime

by Queenie_Mab



Series: PJO ficlets and oneshots [26]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Childhood Memories, Guilty Pleasures, Hanging Out, Lunch, M/M, Popsicles, Romantic Friendship, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico brings Will his lunch every day in the infirmary, but his reasons for doing so go a little deeper than not wanting Will to go hungry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will Watching: Nico's Favorite Pastime

**Author's Note:**

> For [mrsolearysayswoaf](http://mrsolearysayswoaf.tumblr.com/) who lifted my spirits on a down day. It's not really an ask-meme fill, but I'm adding it to the collection anyway.

~*~

  


"Oh man," Will says, gripping a huge turkey sandwich with both hands. "You're a lifesaver." He takes a bite so large he can barely close his mouth to chew, his blue eyes twinkling at Nico, the dimples in his cheeks showing as he finishes and swallows. 

His throat is long, Adam's apple bobbing, his lips bright and shiny as he licks stray mustard from them. Nico could do this all day, watch Will eat his lunch. Will clears his throat. 

Nico blinks. "Huh? What?"

Will smiles again, his cheeks pink. "Nothing … uh, did you make it yourself, the sandwich?"

Nico feels his cheeks blush too. The truth is that he had made the sandwich. It was his favorite from childhood – turkey and panini – and Bianca had taught him how to make it so he could surprise their mother for her birthday. He must have been six or seven at the time. He hadn't remembered that until just now. He nods in answer to Will's question, not trusting himself not to sound emotional if he speaks. 

Will seems to read it in his face anyway, but thankfully doesn't mention it. Nico's slowly returning memories from his distant past have been something he wasn't comfortable sharing with anybody, not until Will coaxed him to talk during his initial three day stay in the infirmary. 

Will hums contentedly and wipes his mouth with his napkin, then pushes his plate to the side of the infirmary desk, and Nico realizes he missed watching Will finish eating. It's stupid, really, this new fascination. Fortunately, he doesn't think Will has caught on to exactly why Nico enjoys bringing him lunch. 

"I have just the thing for dessert," Will says. He has that tone in his voice, like he's about ready to make a joke and Nico narrows his eyes. 

"Yeah?"

Will gets to his feet, his ridiculous flip flops smacking the floor as he walks to the refrigerator in the corner. Thankfully, he opens the freezer because they keep bags of blood and other creepy medical things in the fridge portion, and despite being the son of Hades, Nico isn't keen on eating something stored in the same place as blood. 

Will returns with a thin narrow wrapped package in each hand. He hands one to Nico and peels the wrapper off the other. "Popsicles!" Will says and sucks the cherry red thing into his mouth, holding onto the stick. Nico stares and Will pulls it free, his lips stained bright red. "Go on. You can't tell me you've never had a popsicle."

He shakes his head and unwraps his own, more to distract himself from blushing further than because he wants it. Will is either clueless to the fact he's sending Nico's stomach into a flurry of nerves or he's more clever than Nico gave him credit for and he knows exactly why Nico likes to bring him lunch and watch him eat it. Will licks his popsicle from the base to the tip, smirking at Nico before popping it back in his mouth. 

Will Solace, Nico realizes, just might be the death of him.


End file.
